1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting device comprising a light emitting element, to a method for manufacturing a light emitting device, and to a package array.
2. Background Art
Light emitting devices equipped with a light emitting element (such as a light emitting diode or a laser diode) have been widely used in the past as light sources for optical communications devices, lighting fixtures, liquid crystal television backlights, and so forth.
In a light emitting device such as this, the light emitting element is disposed in a mounting recess of a package including leads and a molded article. The light emitting element is mounted on the bottom face of the mounting recess, and is surrounded by the inner peripheral face of the mounting recess.
A method in which the leads are exposed at the inner peripheral face of the mounting recess has been proposed in order to reduce degradation and discoloration of the inner peripheral face by light emitted from the light emitting element (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2008-53726). In this publication, a lead piece having a main body part and wing parts is punched out from sheet metal, and then the wing parts are bent to produce a lead. The wing parts are contiguous with the main body part and bent in the opening direction of the mounting recess, and are exposed at the inner peripheral face.